


Watching

by Gabrielle



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/pseuds/Gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goren watches Bernard and wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Watching

 

Bernard is long since past his prime, but sexuality still clings to him, like ivy on some glorious ruin, covering him with the green of a youth to which he can no longer lay the smallest claim. If he notices there's something off in Goren's eyes as they follow his every movement in the interrogation room, he's far too well-mannered to indicate it. He simply sits, manicured hands clasped in front of him, a jaunty cast to his chin, the ghost of a smile playing about his lips. And Goren watches, wondering, if he kissed those lips, would he taste Nicole?

The End


End file.
